Traditionally, like dialysis patients or diabetic patients, a person under a dietary restriction of a taste substance such as salt or sugar must take a food or drink with extremely low salt and sugar contents. Accordingly, the person cannot sufficiently enjoy a taste such as a salty taste as he or she desires. Meanwhile, it is known that an electrode is brought into contact with intraoral taste receptors, and then electricity is applied from the electrode to the taste receptors, so that the person can sense the taste without taking the relevant taste substance (see non-patent document 1). In addition, candies and the like that do not cause any sudden increase in blood glucose level have been proposed (see patent document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-254782
Non-Patent Document 1: Nimesha Ranasinghe et al., Tongue Mounted Interface for Digitally Actuatinog the Sense of Taste, 16th International Symposium on Wearable Computers, (2012), pp. 80-87